Spell It Out
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry saves Draco Malfoy from Pansy Parkinson one day, by doing something totally unexpected, something highly unplanned. What will Draco’s reaction to this be? DMHP Bottom!Harry


**Spell It Out** by Janiem.

**Summary: **Harry saves Draco Malfoy from Pansy Parkinson one day, by doing something totally unexpected, something highly unplanned. What will Draco's reaction to this be? HPDM slash.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, duh.

**Rating: **T, for serious snogging and minor swearing.

**Warning: **This is slash. In other words, boy/boy. Don't like, then please hit the back button now.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH.

**A/N: **Inspiration for this little oneshot came to me the other day, from the song "Realize," by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy:D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters contained in this story. I just like to mess with their minds twenty-four/seven.

12345

Draco really didn't know how it had all happened. Really, he didn't… It was completely out of the blue, totally unexpected to him. He didn't know where he had gone right, but somewhere in the process, all his dreams had come true for him. Amazingly…

And it had all started the month before…

Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway to his next class, Potions. Pansy Parkinson was throwing herself at him, as per usual, and Draco was having none of it anymore. She was draping herself all over Draco, much to his utter annoyance, and he threw her off, in a huff. "Pansy, you need to STOP. I am, nor will I _ever be_, your boyfriend. So piss off, and _leave. Me. Alone._" He gave her one last glare before stomping off to class.

"Drakey, wait, let me walk you to class!" she pleaded, as she attempted to catch up with her, ahem, 'boyfriend.'

Little did the pair know, however, that Harry Potter was walking behind them, watching their little spat in awe, a glimmer of hope sparking within him. He was - secretly, of course - in love with the blond Slytherin, had been for almost four years now, ever since third year when he'd seen Draco attacked by Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak in Care of Magical Creatures. He'd watched Draco saunter over to the large half-bird, half-horse, totally unannounced, and witnessed the blond getting injured. He had been, obviously, scared for the Slytherin's safety, but in no way could he express it, in fear of getting shunned by his Housemates.

But this year, Harry was determined to make Draco Malfoy see the light, show him that he was in love with him. The Gryffindor hero ran up, ploughing through multiple students in the crowded hallway, shoving past Pansy Parkinson in the process and catching up to his blond love.

He was panting by the time he got to him. Malfoy stopped immediately, wondering just what the 'stupid Gryffindor' could possibly be up to now.

He didn't need to wonder anymore, however, when Harry took his face in his hands, shoved Draco up against a wall - startling several passersby's in the process - and placed a tender, sweet but passionate kiss on his lips. Harry moved his mouth against Draco's - who only responded seconds after Harry was coaxing his mouth to do just that. Draco was surprised, to say the least, but that didn't stop him from his interest being piqued; he was always interested in a good snog in the corridors - even if it _was_ with his school arch rival.

Eventually, though, the two boys were in desperate need of air after their tongues dueling for dominance - Harry surrendering at least to Draco's more skilled, and completely useful muscle, as Harry was, for lack of better word, somewhat inexperienced - and Draco and Harry stood there, panting slightly.

"Potter," Draco breathed, still in shock of the events from not even a moment ago, "what the _hell_ was that for?" Surprisingly though, Draco didn't sound at all angry, nor hostile - but that could have just been because he was still in such a state of shock; he wasn't really sure.

Harry gazed up into Draco's striking grey eyes. "I was saving you."

Draco tried his best not to roll his eyes. "Like always…" he grumbled, muttering to himself. His eyebrows furrowed together. "From what?" he whispered.

Harry looked pointedly at the other Slytherin in the hall, one who was staring at them in complete and total shock; she looked about ready to fall into a dead faint. "From Parkinson. I'm sorry, I was eavesdropping a bit. But I could tell you needed to get away from her, and I figured if she saw with you with someone else then she might back off for a while. Think it worked?" He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye, only to see Pansy still standing there, still staring at them.

Draco followed his gaze. "_Oh_ yeah, it did… Erm… what now, then? She's probably going to run off and tell the rest of the school the next chance she gets. I figure you'd probably not want this to get around, if I'm assuming correctly?" Draco raised a perfect, pale eyebrow.

Harry spluttered. He could feel the pain in his chest, but tried to dispose of it as quickly as it came. "O-oh yeah, definitely not." Harry knew for a fact that he didn't sound convincing at all, not one bit, but tried to emphasize his acquiescing with a nod.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Of course he would._ He sighed heavily. "Right, well… you got us into this mess, now get us out."

Harry tried desperately to think of something off the top of his head. "Uhm, we could… we could _Obliviate_ her, maybe?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, before deciding against it, although - he had to admit - it was a fairly good idea, even for a sodding Gryffindor. "Wouldn't work - she would still follow me around then, like she's been doing for years, and I'd need to convince her to back off some other way." _Somehow, though, I can only come up with scenarios that contain you. Quite annoying, I can assure you, Potter, _he added silently. "No, I say we just keep her as is, and see what happens in the end. Agreed?"

Harry was stunned slightly. "Er - yeah, sure." He blinked owlishly, merely staring at the blond, who was still pushed against the wall, their bodies flush together. They pulled away hesitantly, however, when they heard the bell signaling that classes were starting. "Uhm, we-we'd better get going," Harry said awkwardly, blushing furiously as he stared at the ground, his traitorous sparkling green eyes darting up to the blond's multiple times. Draco nodded slightly, averting his eyes as well.

"Eh, yeah…"

The two of them looked back as they started walking off to class, seeing that the Slytherin girl had indeed fainted. Draco rolled his eyes again, before walking again. Harry looked from one Slytherin to the other, jerking his head back and forth as he stood still, then caught back up with the blond. "A-aren't you going to do anything about her? Or are you really just going to leave her there?" _If you ask me, she kinda looks like a victim that's been Petrified… Hmm…_

Draco shrugged. "Whatever, just gives her a little less time to spread the news about us before dinner. Doesn't matter, really. She'll wake up eventually, anyway."

Harry gave him an incredulous look as they continued to walk, but let Draco do what he wanted. He was in love with the blond - of _course_ he would do whatever the blond asked, would let him have his fun, no matter what form it was in.

When they walked into Snape's Potions classroom, they were already two minutes late. Snape rolled his eyes at the pair, glaring immensely at the poor dark-haired Gryffindor. "You're late," he deadpanned. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class, Mr. Potter. Take your seats."

Harry gaped, mouth opening and closing multiple times like a fish. "Wait! Aren't you going to take any points from _him_?! He was late, too!" Several swore that the Potter boy was about to explode right there; Harry was obviously not standing for anymore of Snape's prejudices.

Snape ignored the seventh year Gryffindor, however, and went back to teaching his lesson. Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, grumpy beyond all reason, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows at their friend, whom, they decided, was acting like a petulant five year-old - despite how much they had to agree that Snape's favoritism was highly unfair.

"Harry mate? Where were you?" Ron whispered, leaning over to speak to his friend quietly, in hopes that the Potions professor wouldn't hear.

"Oh, uhm, nowhere, just running a bit late, is all." Harry flushed slightly, remembering just what he had done to be late.

The remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio exchanged a wondering glance, before sighing and turning their attention back to Snape.

12345

Of course, everyone knew about their 'relationship' by nine o'clock that night, easily. Due to all the gossip mongrels in the crowded halls of Hogwarts, news spread quite quickly through the school. Well, that, and also because, like Draco had already said, Pansy Parkinson never _could_ keep things quiet for long.

Their friends were… _surprised_ by this new revelation. They, of course, tried to talk the two out of it, but neither one conceded. Hell, it had already gotten around the entire school, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin couple didn't really care. Harry, because, as we already know, he had been in love with the blond for years on end now, and Draco for… well, let's just say, for his own reasons that we shall not discuss.

12345

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could be seen together practically twenty-four/seven during the next month and a half. The couple kissed in the hallways between classes, sat together during meals, and acted like they were in love - all for show, of course. They had to make like they were in an actual relationship, and no one, not even their friends, knew the truth about their situation.

Harry didn't need to act, though. Not really, anyways. He was already in love with the blond Slytherin, and so it wasn't hard at all to play the part of a loving boyfriend.

Draco, however, was having a bit of a problem with it. He was falling for Harry, and fast - he just didn't know what these feelings were yet. He was basically just a confused _wreck_, and didn't know what the hell to think about the sudden urges he got to snog the Gryffindor senseless when they weren't even in the eye of the public. It was unnerving, to say the least.

12345

Harry decided that it was finally time. He was going to tell the blond Slytherin how he felt, and nothing was going to prevent him any longer. He'd been trying to get it out all week, but something had always stopped him, interrupted him. It was either friends coming to talk to them unannounced at the most inopportune times, Madam Hooch blowing her whistle at the start of a Quidditch game, or the bell before class.

Right now, though, Harry wasn't going to let _anything_ stop him.

He was storming down the halls, down into the depths of the dungeons, clearly in Slytherin territory. It was just after classes had ended for the day, and Harry had - amazingly - gotten away from Ron and Hermione. It was currently an abandoned corridor, thankfully, minus the one blond Slytherin who was strolling down the halls back to his dormitory for a late afternoon nap before dinner.

Harry caught up with him easily, turning the blond around to face him, and crashing their lips together, obviously surprising Draco.

"Harry, you don't need to do this, there's no one arou-" He was cut off, however, when Harry kissed him again, hands on the sides of the blond's face, tongue invading his mouth.

"I don't care if people are around or not, Draco," Harry panted, looking into those startling silver eyes. "It doesn't matter, _none_ of it matters. I only started this whole thing so that I could be close to you, I wanted you to be happy, and kissing you in the hall that day in front of Parkinson was just the catalyst. Getting to be near you for the next month and a half was just an added bonus." He was clearly babbling, and on the verge of running off on a tangent.

"Uhm… huh?" Wow, there you have it, ladies and gents, Draco Malfoy, master of eloquence.

"D'you need me to spell this out for you, you bloody idiot?" Harry was quickly becoming agitated with his supposed boyfriend.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Draco replied indignantly.

"Give me your assignment," Harry demanded.

"What?"

"I _said_, 'give me your assignment,'" the ebony-haired boy repeated. "I need it."

Draco looked at him like he was crazy. "But why?"

Harry just stared at him impatiently, holding out his hand, his other arm crossed over his chest. "Just give it to me, will you?"

Draco reluctantly handed over the piece of parchment, staring at the tool Harry was holding in his hand. "What the hell is that?"

Harry, however, was scribbling on the blank side of the parchment. "It's a Muggle pen - a writing utensil they use."

Draco reached out to touch it, inspect the strange, foreign object, but Harry slapped his hand away in annoyance. "Hands off, Malfoy," Harry muttered, almost growling it out. Harry stopped writing seconds later, and held up the sheet to show Draco, as if it were on display.

The blond stared at his Transfiguration essay, the side of it that was no longer blank.

On it were the five most sincere words Draco had ever read.

_I love you, you idiot._

Draco stared at the words, reading them over and over as Harry held the piece of parchment in front of himself, trying to digest what he was reading. He was beginning to breathe hard, and for a moment he almost thought he was going to die of a heart attack. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, and saw that the Gryffindor was waiting for an answer. But all that came out of Draco's mouth was "…Oh."

Harry's hope diminished to almost nothing right then and there. With a sigh, he handed the assignment containing his confession back to Draco, chancing one last angry glance at the blond, before running off in the opposite direction.

Draco stood in stunned silence, the parchment lying limping in his hand, and he could feel his hands shaking violently. He read the words on the page once more, and for once he realized what he'd been feeling for the past six weeks. All the contentment, the feeling that for once he belonged somewhere - with _someone_ - and most of all, the pure and utter _love_ he felt for the heroic Gryffindor. Draco swallowed hard in his throat, and looked longingly in the direction Harry had run off in. "Harry!" he called down the hall as he sprinted off.

Draco found him in a corridor two minutes later, crouched down and sobbing into his folded arms. The blond kneeled next to him, placing a comforting hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "Harry?" he said softly.

Harry looked up into the grey eyes, his own green ones watery as the tears made trails down his pink face. "Draco," he breathed, "wh-what're you doing here?" he stammered.

"This." And Draco kissed him, pouring all of his love into that one kiss. Harry responded happily, greedily, dueling his tongue with Draco's, and fighting for dominance. Eventually, though, they needed to breathe, and broke off from the kiss.

"I… I thought you hated me."

"How _could_ I, Harry? Quite the opposite, actually."

"You… you mean…"

"Yes. I love you, Harry, with all my heart."

And Harry's grin was unstoppable. It could have lit up the night with how bright it was. Harry kissed him again, showing just how thankful he was, and how much he loved Draco, in that one kiss.

And Harry could tell right then that no matter what happened in the future, no matter what they had to face, they could make it through.

Together.

_Finite._

**A/N:** Okay, yes, I know, totally lame ending. Pfft. Tell me what you think anyways? Reviews make my day. :D

Love,

Janiem.


End file.
